


Remembrance

by subspacepastry



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Attraction, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Memories, Memory Loss, One Remembers, Other Doesn't, Prophetic Dreams, Recovered Memories, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9481178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subspacepastry/pseuds/subspacepastry
Summary: Cassian Andor is a salesman for Valley Tech, a company specializing in selling various computer parts to other companies. You're the receptionist for Valley Tech, with a little crush on your coworker. Little do you know, Cassian has known you longer than you can even remember. And he's going to help you get those memories back.





	1. Chapter 1

"Mr. Ryscandor, there's a call waiting for you on line three." You spoke into the receiver, before transferring the call over to his office as a figure came up to your desk.

You smiled, recognizing him in an instant. "Hi, Cassian."

"Hello." He spoke, a bit nervous but happy to see you. "I need these copies faxed to Mr. Norimen. It's the profit margins for the month."

You nodded, taking the papers. "Are you going to the company retreat? It should be nice."

"I plan to. Are you going?" He asked, as you nodded. "Good, maybe we'll be able to make it more bearable than the last one."

You both chuckled, before the phone on his desk rang and you stopped talking, only waving as he returned to his desk.

Sitting down and looking up at you from his spot and your place at the receptionist desk, he sighed, picking up the phone. "Valley Tech, this is Cassian. How may I help you?" He listened as the client droned on and on about new keyboards for their company, and Cassian soon looked down at his to do list. Every day, all the checks were marked except for one.

'Help her remember.'

* * *

"Y/N, please! Please, no!" He cried, holding you as the troopers marched closer and closer, mowing down members of your squadron. You could hear their frantic cries of 'The commander's been shot!'

"Cassian… Y-You need to go. Get the plans…" You wheezed, clutching onto your chest at the open wound from the trooper's relentless fire.

Cassian shook his head, trembling and showing weakness, a rare sight for anyone to behold. "No. No, I'm not going to let you die, okay? We're...We're going to get you on a ship, we'll send you back to base. I'll come home to you. We'll have our wedding, we'll raise a family, just like we wanted. We'll have a boy and a girl, remember? We… We were going to name them, remember?"

"Ellor for our baby boy… A-And Aurren for our baby girl." You smiled as Cassian nodded, his arms wrapped around your trembling body, before your breath hitched and you felt your vision fade. "We still can… Just, not now."

Cassian gulped, holding you closer as Jyn rushed to his side, shocked at your sight. One of the few friends she had made was dying. "Don't… Don't say that. Don't say that. You promised him, Y/N. I was going to help you plan your wedding, you said you were going to let your children meet all of us. You were… you were going to let me be an aunt." She chuckled dryly, unable to even comprehend how she felt properly. "I was going to spoil them rotten."

You let tears slip down your face, as you forced yourself up to kiss Cassian's cheek, then held Jyn's hand. "It's going to happen. I'm going to die…. But, don't worry, okay? I'll see you again. I-I'll remember you, I promise.... And we can pick up right where we left off."

Their frantic yells became blurred.

The last thing you felt was Cassian's lips against your own.

In the next life, you didn't keep your promise.

* * *

"Yes, of course Ms. Mothma." You hung up and went over to Cassian's desk as he quickly closed his to-do list. "Hey."

"Hi." He smiled, looking up at you. "Are we going to get an early break, or is it work-related?"

"I wish. Mon Mothma wants you to see her in her office." You smiled, as he stood up, leaning into you on a strange instinct, before pulling back quickly and just patting you on the forearm.

"Wish me luck." He sighed, heading to the elevator.

You chuckled at his actions. God, he was cute. Sweetest man alive. Was he leaning in to kiss you earlier?

Probably not. After all, you've got a schoolgirl crush on him. Embarrassingly, you've even had dreams about him. Dreams of him talking to you, walking beside you, sharing kisses and making love.

Unfortunately, they weren't always anything cliche and romantic, like him and you holding hands and walking on the beach. Most of the time, it was always you being held in his arms, dying while your friend Jyn was next to him.

Yeah, pretty weird.

* * *

 

"You asked to see me?" Cassian spoke, closing the door of Mon Mothma's office and making his way to the chair.

"Yes, Andor." She sighed, leaning forward at her desk. "Does she…"

"...No." Cassian sighed, fiddling with his tie. Even before, he was never one for formal attire, and he still isn't now. "Nothing."

Mon Mothma sent him a sympathetic smile. "Someday."

"What if that day never comes?" He blurted, gulping down the lump in his throat. "What if she never remembers? I've already had to watch her as she dated other men and comforted her when her heart was broken by them!"

His breath shook, and he gathered himself, speaking softer. "What if she meets someone new? We never have our wedding. We never have our children."

Mon Mothma simply sat up straight, poised and direct. "Cassian."

"Yes?"

"Do you still love Y/N?"

Cassian sighed, thinking about before. Sneaking around on base, sweet kisses when nobody was around. Heartfelt reunions and passionate nights. "Of course I do. I always will. With every fiber of my being."

Mon Mothma set her hands on the table, standing up. For a moment, Cassian felt like he was in the command center again. She spoke to him, brows furrowed. "She doesn't remember. That doesn't mean you can't help her. You love her, right? Then don't give up on her. You didn't before, and you aren't going to now. The Captain Andor I knew never backed away from something that mattered. And I am fairly sure that the only thing that mattered to you more than the rebellion was Commander Y/L/N."

"You're right." He mumbled, a newfound determination firing up inside him.

"Look, the company retreat is next month. The lodge we're staying at ended up putting your rooms next to each other. Don't do anything risky, just, talk to her. Help her remember. She should be easier to talk to about this when you're alone. Until then, just help her jog her memory. Take her out sometime. I know she's bound to say yes."

Cassian smiled, standing up and dusting his suit off. "Thank you. I appreciate this more than you could ever know."

Mon Mothma simply dismissed him and smiled, stating a phrase that's nonexistent in this new lifetime. "May the Force be with you, Cassian." 

She returned to her paperwork.


	2. Chapter 2

You were young. About sixteen when you first met Cassian Andor. He was seventeen, quiet and serious, focused on nothing more but the Rebellion.

It was during a supply run, six months after you joined, that you had managed to strike up a conversation with him. He had been with the rebellion since he was six. He wanted to do what was right, even from a young age. You found that admirable. Cassian was wary, but soon found a friend and confidant in you.

It was during a mission briefing four years later that he realized exactly how much he would steal glances at you. How much his cheeks heated up every time you talked. How pissed he got when he saw you talking with the other men on base. He realized that he'd been doing it ever since you had both became good friends. He remembered how soft your touches were and how you'd shoot up and run to him as soon as he landed. Even K-2SO began to stop making snarky comments about it.

"Captain. You're looking at Commander Y/L/N. Again." He'd state on an almost daily basis as Cassian's eyes whipped away from your figure. "I'd suggest talking to her someday."

Cassian had no response.

He promised himself to never waver his attention from anything other than the rebellion. That was a promise he broke as soon as he saw you smile at him from across the room.

* * *

He finally confessed a year after, when you came back to the base with a battered A-Wing and your body worse. It never meant to slip out.

"Cassian, it's fine. I've come back worse than this." You sighed, clutching your arm where the trooper's blaster fire grazed you.

"You were being reckless!" He shouted, not meaning to grow louder, but worry and anger was evident.

"Why are you being like this?" You retorted, becoming more and more defensive as you looked up at him. He was angry, sure, but… were his eyes glassy?

"Because the rebellion needs you!"

You sighed, getting furious. "Is that it? Just my usefulness to you?"

"I'm being like this because I love you and I don't want to lose you!" He yelled, his hands running through his hair and his eyes widening as soon as the words slipped from his lips. "I…"

He began walking towards you, his words quieter than before. "I… Maker, Y/N, I need you here with me." He murmured.

You didn't answer back, you didn't even know how to properly, you just asked him to take you to the medbay.

He got a response when you pulled him closer to the examination table and kissed him when the doctor had left.

* * *

_He proposed to you two years after the confession. You said yes._

Everyone on the base soon knew. You didn't tell anyone, but the smiles on your faces and his mother's ring on your finger spoke more volumes than ever.

When you died, Cassian left the ring on your finger.

When he saw the impending explosion coming after him and Jyn, they both dropped to their knees.

"She promised." Jyn sighed. "We'll see her again."

She hugged Cassian, him returning it as she comforted herself and him. "We're going to see Y/N again."

The first thing he felt was overwhelming fire, then nothing. His senses were deprived as he felt the quick slip into darkness, then into the light once more.

* * *

He woke up, sweating and shaking in bed, looking for you until he remembered where exactly he was.

It wasn't the base. He was in his apartment, in the quiet as he heard the occasional car driving by the building.

He sighed, forcing himself up and checking his phone.

_**3:24 A.M.** _

Another one of his dreams. He can't get them out of his head. Tonight, Scarif plagued him the most, but sometimes he'd get proper dreams. Of your past, of your confessions. When he proposed. When you knew who he was.

Even before he knew, he couldn't shake the fact that it felt so real. Mon Mothma spoke to him in great detail of what she remembered. She was only confirmation that it was true. That he wasn't dreaming. He was remembering.

When he saw first saw you as you moved into the receptionist desk two years ago, he was smitten. He quickly made his way over and introduced himself, feeling pulled towards you. Of course he did. After all, you looked so much like the girl in his dreams. When he heard your name and remembered what Mon Mothma had told him about their memories, it all clicked.

A terrifying thought rose into his head.

'The love of my life doesn't remember me.'He yawned and left his bedroom, noticing the kitchen light was already on. His roommate was sat at the counter, drinking coffee and pouring over the supplier forms for the company.

"Tuesso?" He groaned, rubbing his eyes. He felt too weird calling him Keth, his first name, since he was all too reminiscent of the droid he knew all too well. "What are you doing up?"

"I should be asking you the same thing." He yawned, drinking his coffee and looking back at the forms. "I need to get these forms in for Mon by tomorrow, and I didn't have time to take care of them today."

Cassian nodded and made his way to the coffee pot, pouring himself a mug as Tuesso kept talking. "Did you have another one of those dreams? You know I don't really believe in those things, but I can tell it bothers you."

"It just…" Cassian sighed. "She won't ever believe me."

"You love her, right?" Tuesso asked, as Cassian gave him a tight smile. "Then don't spend time dwelling on it. Even if she doesn't remember. There's at least a 75 percent chance she's interested in you. Regardless of this whole reincarnation speculation."

Cassian chuckled, shaking his head lightly. "Never tell me the odds."

* * *

You woke up quickly, sighing and getting ready for work. 

'Honestly…' you thought to yourself. 'I need to stop dreaming about him.' 

You put on a blouse and pencil skirt, walking into the kitchen as Jyn tossed you an apple. "Morning."

"Morning." You replied, taking a bite and pulling out your makeup bag. "I had another dream again."

Jyn froze for a moment, until asking, "What was it about?"

You shrugged, mentally preparing yourself before putting on your eyeliner. "We were in some kind of spaceship. It was you, me, Cassian, Bodhi, Chirrut, Baze, and some… robot, I guess? It was after this city exploded and we were flying away. Then I woke up."

Jyn sighed. "Your dreams so vivid sometimes."

You nodded, before putting on your setting spray. "Am I good to go?"

She nodded, and waited until you left the apartment before calling someone as she jumped into her car ten minutes after you left. "Cassian?"

"Yes?" He responded. "Anything?"

Jyn smiled, pulling out of the driveway as she set her phone on speaker. "She dreamt about Jedha last night. They're getting more vivid."

Cassian sighed in relief, chuckling. "It's progress, at least."

She nodded, pulling into her father's office. "I'll keep you updated. Good luck."

"Thank you." Cassian replied, hanging up and entering the office, greeted immediately by your smiling face and a friend standing at your desk.


	3. Chapter 3

You smiled as you turned your attention away from the man to greet Cassian. "Good morning, Mr. Andor." You joked.

"Good morning, Mrs.-Ms. Y/L/N." He replied, begging that you didn't hear his slip up, until you both turned your attention to the man at your desk. "Bodhi? What are you doing here?" Cassian asked.

"I-uh… I got a promotion. Wasn't much of a heavy lifter down in the warehouse, so they moved me up here to take care of the shipping and stock." Bodhi smiled, fidgeting with the button on his dress shirt as the box of his belongings sat on your counter.

Cassian smiled, patting him on the shoulder. "That's wonderful! I hope you like it up here."

"Well, I'm appreciating it already. The air conditioning in here is top notch." He noted, as you chuckled.

"Come on." You stood up from your desk. "Your desk is just over here." You led Bodhi to the cluster of desks behind Cassian, before yawning.

"Y/N, you seem really tired." He said, setting his box down as Cassian sat down at his desk, listening into your conversation.

"I am. Haven't been getting much sleep lately. I've been having such weird dreams." You sighed, Cassian raising his brows as Bodhi nodded.

"I know how you feel. I've been constantly having dreams too. They're so vivid, I can't even explain it."

"You do too? I thought I was the only one!" You laughed, Bodhi following suit as Cassian gulped.

He shouldn't be upset. Until he remembered that you're not his. You're not engaged to him. Bodhi could sweep in and get close to you. He sure as hell didn't want that. But he didn't interrupt when you both went into the break room and began talking about your dreams.

* * *

"Woah, okay, so you dreamt you were a pilot? A cargo pilot? Not even a cool fighter pilot?" You asked, as Bodhi nodded, laughing a bit.

"Yeah, and I ended up getting a file from some man, he told me to bring it to this guy named Saw."

"Saw? Like the movie?" You laughed as he laughed along with you, shrugging.

"I know! It's so weird!" He replied, until checking the time on his watch. "Oh shoot, it's four o'clock. I have to go talk to Ms. Mothma about my new promotion. I'll see you!" He smiled, as you waved and made your way back to your desk. 

Something about his dreams were so odd. How they seemed so similar to your own. 'Perhaps it was just a far stretch,' you thought, until you sat in your desk as you took a call. "Valley Tech, this is Y/N."

As Cassian looked at you from the corner of his eye, he sighed. Surely Bodhi might have jogged your memory a little, and he couldn't have any reason to be upset with that. The fact that he had to win you over again was just as daunting as the task to help you remember.

* * *

Cassian timed about five minutes before coming up to your desk with papers given to him by Tuesso.

"Yes, Cassian?" You asked, as he set the papers on your counter.

"Tuesso asked me to have you fax these papers to Mothma. It's the sales account for our clients."

You nodded and placed the paper into the machine, until he cleared his throat. "So… You and Bodhi. You guys had a long talk earlier."

"Yeah." You confirmed. "Wasn't anything too weird though."

"Are you… you know…" He trailed off, as your eyes widened.

"Oh, no. Bodhi and I are just friends, I don't want anything more than that." You confirmed, almost certain that Cassian sighed in relief. "Why? Are you jealous?" You teased.

"Pffffft. Me? Jealous? Hardly." He replied jokingly, as you simply shook your head.

"Whatever you say." You chuckled, as Bodhi returned to the office and sat at his desk, a pile of ledgers on the table as he dove right into his work.

* * *

The end of the day hit, but you and Cassian had stayed behind for an extra ten minutes just to finish up some paperwork until the office entrance popped open, and two men entered.

"I tried to keep him out, but once I mentioned that you two were here, he wouldn't let us go home until he visited you." Baze sighed, still wearing his security uniform.

"Chirrut!" You smiled, his arms automatically opening up for you to give him a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"I brought gifts from my shop." He held two small boxes with the 'Kyber Crystals' shop logo on them.

"You didn't have to, Chirrut, really." Cassian smiled, as Baze took his place by Chirrut. 

"This one is for you, Y/N." Baze handed you one of the boxes. As you opened it, a beautiful crystal pendant hung on the chain as you admired it.

"Quartz. For clarity." Chirrut stated as he handed Cassian the other one.

It was a brilliant moss green, as Cassian smiled in appreciation. "Agate. For patience." Chirrut noted, sending a knowing look towards Cassian, despite being blind. Cassian looked to you as you put on your necklace. 

'For clarity.' He thought, smiling to himself as you both thanked Chirrut for the gifts.

"It was nothing. You and Jyn will be at the studio for yoga again this weekend, right?"

"Of course, wouldn't miss it." You confirmed, getting your bag as Cassian got his suitcase, the four of you exiting the office. 

"Oh, also, remember that company retreat you're all going on?" Baze spoke as you all made your way to the elevator.

"Yes, what about it?" Cassian asked, as Baze smiled. "Chirrut and I were hired to go work part-time there. He's doing a meditation thing there and I'm running the gym."

"You guys, that's great! That means you'll be with us during the retreat!" You congratulated them as you all exited the elevator when it hit the ground floor, finally leaving the building.

As you said your goodbyes, you pulled away in your car, fiddling with your new necklace.

* * *

"Do not worry." Chirrut smiled, placing a hand on Cassian's shoulder as he watched you drive away. "She will remember someday."

"You're still going on about that?" Baze sighed, locking the office.

Chirrut chuckled, turning back to Cassian. "He's still the same as before. Don't worry, just be patient." He gestured to the necklace Cassian now wore.

Baze shook his head, smiling as he led Chirrut to their car and Cassian saying goodbye, going into his car and driving home.

'Patience.' He thought.

Waiting is something he hated to do, even in his past life. But if it involved you, he didn't mind spending every day waiting for you. He's waited for you to come home from missions and near death for years. Yet somehow, waiting for you, even when you don't remember, hurts even more.


	4. Chapter 4

Cassian has always been the kind of man who, once he sets his mind on something, he'll do what he can to get it done. Winning you over again was no exception to this mindset.

"What did you need to talk about, Cassian?" Bodhi asked as they both stood in the stairwell. Cassian hooked his thumbs into his pockets, getting close to Bodhi. An intimidation tactic he'd often use as the Captain to make him look bigger than he actually is.

"How do you feel about Y/N?" He asked, quietly.

"Y/N? I'd think she's a good friend, why?"

Cassian sighed, backing off as he leaned against the wall, Bodhi's eyes widening as he put the pieces together. "Oh! You and Y/N!" He grinned, as Cassian shushed him.

"You're being too loud, Bodhi." He groaned, covering his face with his hands to hide his blush.

"Oh man, this is like high school." Bodhi chuckled. "Don't worry, I understand. You don't want competition. Your secret's safe with me. Besides, you two would look great together." He pat Cassian on his shoulder, giving him a smile before he headed back into the office.

Cassian exhaled, relieved that he wasn't going to be competition as he entered a few minutes after his colleague, earning a smile from you and a teasing look from Bodhi.

He shook his head, smiling as he sat himself down at his desk, unknowing of your secret glances towards him from over the counter.

* * *

"Thanks again for staying late, I know overtime sucks, but I really appreciate your help." Your boss smiled, before she waved goodbye, leaving you and Cassian alone in the conference room with stacks upon stacks of client files to be alphabetized and sorted.

"Not exactly how I was going to spend my evening, but I think this is alright. You didn't have to stay and help me." You said, grabbing a file and looking through the client details.

Cassian nodded, looking up at you. "It's nothing. After all, we get to spend some time together, at least."

You gulped, trying to fight the blush as you agreed. "Yeah. Of course."

The music playing from your laptop was calm and quiet as you and Cassian chatted, barely making a dent in the files.

"There's so many. How come they couldn't have organized as they went along?" You sighed to yourself, shoving a pile of alphabetized folders into the file cabinet.

Cassian looked up at you as you sat down next to him, starting on the next set of files as he began talking. "My deskmate recommended a book to me the other day."

"Oh really? What's the book?" You asked.

" _ Mi Media Naranja _ ." He murmured, as you froze. Cassian's eyes widened. 'Is she remembering?' He thought.

You could have sworn you'd have heard that phrase before.

* * *

" _ Mi media naranja _ … You're home..." Cassian murmured, holding you in his arms after you returned from a month-long mission.

"That's a new one." You chuckled softly at the new petname, pulling back and resting your forehead against his. "What does it mean?"

"Well, literally, it means _my half orange._ But when I grew up, it meant _my other half,_ " He smiled, pressing a kiss to your forehead," _my better half,_ " He continued, his lips to your cheek, " _or_ _my soulmate."_ He smiled, pressing a long, chaste kiss to your lips.

* * *

It was from another one of those dreams. You shook your head, thinking it was something you probably overheard at another desk. "Sounds interesting. What's it about?"

Cassian slumped, knowing you didn't remember, before trying to get his confidence back up to explain this made-up book. "It was a romance. A man and woman met in the middle of war, joining the rebel cause against a dictatorship. And as they rose through the ranks, they became friends. Before they finally became lovers."

You furrowed your brows. 'Something about this just seems so familiar…' you thought. You assumed you were just being a bit neurotic.

"The plot sounds interesting." You finally spoke, as Cassian practically felt his heart drop.

'Nothing. Still nothing.' He groaned in his head.

He decided to drop the subject, and began his small-talk once again. "Well, the retreat is in a few weeks now, right? It should be nice, now that Chirrut and Baze are working part time there."

You agreed, continuing the conversation as the phrase continued to ring in your head.

_ Mi media naranja. _

You could have sworn you've heard it before.

* * *

"Finally." Cassian yawned, placing the last stack of files into the cabinet and closing the drawer as you stretched and packed your things.

"Thanks for doing this with me, Cassian. I think I'd still be here by tomorrow morning without your help."

Cassian held the door open for you, and turned to lock it. "For you, anything."

You blushed, smiling as the both of you got into the elevator, both of you exchanging awkward, sideways glances.

As you both left the building, Cassian walked you to your car, bidding you goodnight as you drove away.

As soon as you left, Cassian grunted in frustration, grabbing fistfuls of his hair and groaning as he thought about earlier.

"She still won't remember!" He growled to himself, before taking deep breaths and running his hands through his hair.

'Patience, Cassian. Patience.' He thought to himself. He shook his head, finally getting into his car and driving home.

He thought of what you'd say before you left for a mission.

_ "Don't worry. I know you'll wait for me. Just like I'll wait for you." _ "Mi media naranja…" You murmured, staring up at the ceiling while you laid in bed. His voice saying it sounded better. It rolled off of his tongue nicely.

You rolled over, turning off your lamp and finally drifting off to bed.

You dreamt you were coming into a hangar with a spaceship, jumping out as Cassian grinned to you, running to hug you. To hold you after so long.

He murmured by your ear,  _ "You're home… mi media naranja, you're home…" _


	5. Chapter 5

"Jyn, come here already! It's starting!" you yelled, as she came rushing in from the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn, jumping beside you onto the couch.

"Sorry I'm late." She chuckled, as the movie's theme played. 

You've Got Mail began, yourself engrossed as Jyn started to tease. "You've been watching a lot of rom-coms lately, Y/N. Is a certain someone influencing you?"

"Pffft, shut up." You chuckled, "Besides, we're just friends."

"I didn't mention any names." Jyn spoke, as you mentally cursed yourself out. "Who is it?"

You sighed, pulling your legs up to your chest as the blanket draped over your lower half. "This is so high school…"

"Who cares? Tell me! I need to know who so I can start planning your wedding in my head." Jyn spoke, even though, mentally, she felt bad for a certain former captain.

"Okay. Remember our friend in the office I work at?" You asked.

"Ohhhh… Is it Bodhi?" She leaned forward as you shook your head.

"What? Bodhi? No, no. We're just good friends."

"Then who is it?" Jyn asked, as you raised your brows and immediately got the message. "Cassian?"

"Cassian." You groaned, covering your face with your blanket as Jyn smiled.

"This is wonderful!" Jyn gave you an almost proud smirk. 'Finally, she's coming around.'

She leaned over to the table, grabbing her phone as you immediately took it from her. "Hey!"

"No! You are not telling him!" You hid the phone under the blanket as Jyn practically wrestled with you for it.

"Why not?" She asked, sitting back as you handed her phone back with a suspicious look evident on your face.

"Because, I don't know… I feel like, I've known him forever. Like, we've been in eachother's lives much longer than just a couple years." You sighed, Jyn's eyes widening as she looked to you, and to her phone.

* * *

"Do you need any help with that?" You heard, turning around and struggling with a couple small, but heavy cardboard boxes as a man came up to you in the parking lot.

"No, no, I got it. You don't have to." You spoke, nearly tripping as he caught you.

"You need help." He sighed, taking the boxes from you. "You're new here, aren't you?"

"Is it that obvious?" You joked, dusting off your dress. "First day here."

"That's good. Where to?" He asked, as you entered the elevator.

"Valley Tech. New receptionist." You noted, as he pressed the button for the third floor.

"Valley Tech? I work there too, but as a sales rep." He noted, as the door opened and he set your things on your desk.

"Thank you so much for your help, mister…"

"Andor. But, my first name's Cassian." He spoke, his face contorted in a way as if he was somehow examining you.

"Nice to meet you, Cassian. I'm Y/N Y/L/N. Really looking forward to working with you." You replied, holding your hand out as his eyes grew wide. 

_First in surprise, then in relief, then finally, in pain._

He shook your hand.

As you got to work on unpacking your belongings, you couldn't help but wonder if you've seen that man before.

Even his name sounded like music to your ears. Like you've heard it many times before.

* * *

You groaned, closing your eyes as Jyn's widened, looking down at her phone. "I don't want to screw up the friendship we already have. That's why I've been dating other people. I was mostly just trying to convince myself he was just a phase." 

"You've got it bad for him, don't you?"

"Yeah. Really bad. Every time I'm around him, I feel like we've met a lifetime ago, you know?"

"I know." Jyn softly replied.

You sighed, as she pressed the screen on her phone.

"Nevermind that. Back to movie night." She put away her phone and you smiled, pulling the bowl of popcorn between the two of you.

* * *

Cassian saw Jyn calling him, and he answered, but only heard a conversation between you two.

Cassian furrowed his brows, listening as he recognized your voice.

_"No! You are not telling him!"_

_"Why not?"_

_"Because, I don't know… I feel like, I've known him forever. Like, we've been in eachother's lives much longer than just a couple years."_

Cassian gulped. Were you talking about him?

He heard you continue.

_"I don't want to screw up the friendship we already have. That's why I've been dating other people. I was mostly just trying to convince myself he was just a phase."_

_"You've got it bad for him, don't you?"_

_"Yeah. Really bad. Every time I'm around him, I feel like we've met a lifetime ago, you know?"_

_"I_ _know."_

Cassian's heart rate quickened. He clutched the phone tighter.

He sighed, thinking back for a moment on the kisses you and him had shared every morning, noon, and night. Every fleeting, proper, and passionate kiss that you'd give him and he'd give you.

He wanted to hear you say more, but it was hung up when he looked back down at his screen. He groaned, rubbing his temples.

_Were you talking about him?_

* * *

Cassian's phone vibrated, as he got a text.

**Jyn - Did you hear all of that?**

**Cassian - Of your conversation? Some of it.**

**Jyn - Y/N's going to kill me, she called you on accident while we were talking. She was trying to get my phone away from me before I could text you and she hit 'call.'**

**Cassian - Why would she need to try and get the phone from you?**

**Jyn - Come on, this is just like highschool all over again. Look, she was telling me who she liked and got embarrassed when I was going to text her 'crush.'**

Cassian grinned, leaning forward from his seat.

**Cassian - Crush, huh?**

**Jyn - Don't be cocky. All I'm saying is that, even if she doesn't remember, she's definitely interested in you. But, she's remembering more and more.**

**Cassian - Thank the Maker. So she's coming around?**

**Jyn - She is, she just needs that extra push. Maybe that thing out of fairytales? True Love's Kiss or something.**

**As much as he wanted to kiss you, he scoffed at the notion.**

**Cassian - She just can't remember, she's not in a coma.**

**Jyn - Just an idea. Look, I gotta go, Y/N just put on Sleepless in Seattle. Just, talk to her, okay? You guys have that retreat coming up, make the most of** it.

Cassian turned his phone off, jumping up and punching the air in victory with a smile on his face.

All that was left to do was to help you remember, and he sure as hell isn't going to give up after he's come so far.


	6. Chapter 6

_"Don't leave me… Please…"_

_"I won't. I won't."_

**_I won't._ **

Those words echoed in his thoughts every night. Your body held against his in a desperate embrace. Your soft fingers against his calloused, war-plagued hands. He didn't ever feel like he deserved such wonder. He thought he was dreaming before, when you chose him.

You promised him you wouldn't leave him. He had you. You were the only thing he knew would still be there when he returned to his home. To you.

**But it's all gone now.**

* * *

He paced back and forth in his living room, staring at his phone, terrified.

'She's packing for the retreat today, I need to tell her.' He thought, his mind racing to and fro.

"Either you call her, or I will." Tuesso sighed, as Cassian lunged for his phone.

Cassian gazed at your contact on his phone. A picture of you and him at a bar, himself clearly looking at you lovestruck as you were teetering dangerously on a bar stool, laughing while your arm was around his shoulders and the other over his chest, hugging him as your cheek pressed against his shoulder.

He remembered that night, chuckling softly. It was at a company party, but to him, it felt like it was just the two of you.

* * *

"Look. I only had like, four beers." You slurred, resting your head on his left shoulder as you sat at the counter. "Four, and then, maybe, probably three more."

"Okay, I think seven is your limit, Y/N." Cassian rolled his eyes, looking at his phone.

"Hey! Hey, Cassian! We never took a contact picture!" You stumbled over your words, tapping his arm excitedly.

"Do you want to take one?" He chuckled, holding up his phone as you put your arm around his shoulders, laughing as you swung the other around and held yourself close to his chest.

He looked down at you, smiling softly as the picture was taken on the timer, moments before you fell off your barstool.

"Y/N!" Cassian shouted worriedly, but with a hint of laughter as you sat up on the floor.

"I'm doin' great! Did you get the picture?" You asked, the alcohol clearly kicking in.

"Yeah…" He smiled, saving the picture on his phone as he bent down to help you up. "Come on, let's take you home."

* * *

"Can't you at least give him a shot?" Jyn asked, helping you as you folded your clothes on your bed.

"Not a chance, Erso." You chuckled, as Jyn threw a sweater at your face. "Hey!"

"You deserve it! You're so paranoid about Cassian. You said it yourself! 'It feels like I've known him for a lifetime. Not just a year.' You just need to throw caution to the wind and ask him how he feels. Who knows? He might have felt like he's known you for a lifetime." Jyn crossed her arms, still bent on helping you remember what has happened before.

"I mean… he's Cassian, though. I don't want to ruin anything by making a first move." You sighed, folding up a pencil skirt.

"What if he's thinking the same thing?" Jyn replied, pointedly giving you a look as she raised her brows and set a folded shirt into your luggage.

You waited for a beat, thinking on her words before your phone rung, pulling you out of your dazed thinking.

Cassian was calling.

Jyn grinned as you shoved her arm, leaving the room to leave Jyn to fold your clothes.

"Hello?"

"Y/N! I just wanted to ask you something before we head off for the lodge." Cassian spoke, his voice wavering slightly.

You gulped. "Yeah, of course. What is it?"

* * *

"Do you remember me?" He asked, as you scrunched up your brows.

"Remember you? I mean, yeah. We talk to each other daily, why?" Cassian sighed, trying to fix his choice of wording. "No, I mean, do you remember us?"

"Us? What does that mean?" You questioned.

"I mean, do you remember us? Together? Back on Yavin 4? Before Scarif? I know it sounds dumb, but hear me out. Those dreams you've been having? They're memories. We were going to be together. We were going to get married. We were going to have children. We were going to start a family. Just like we had planned before the Empire stole it all away from us. We were given a second chance. We can be together again. You said it yourself, so why not? You promised me. Can we pick up where we left off?" Cassian asked, his entire body trembling.

"They're memories?" You replied, your voice shaking.

"Yes! I know it sounds insane, but it's true. We can take everything slow! But, I miss you. Damn it, I miss you so much. I'll be patient, I'll help you remember anything… Y/N, please… I'm still, so madly in love with you. I've been having dreams too. It's a second chance. For us. But, only if you want to, though. I can understand if you don't want to. All I'm asking is for you to just, give me another chance to win you over again."

"...Okay." You agreed, nodding your head as tears pricked at your eyes.

* * *

"Hello? Cassian?" He heard your voice, repeating over and over.

He snapped out of his daze. He wanted to ask you so badly. But why couldn't he? He had rehearsed it in his mind a thousand times.

"Sorry, it's nothing. Just, if you're alright with it, I'll carpool with you to the lodge. I'll drive, maybe pick you up?"

'Damn it!' He thought, as Tuesso shook his head, sighing and bringing his hand to his face.

"Oh, sure! Thanks! I'll be ready in about an hour, so, you can just tell me when you're here."

You hung up.

"You didn't tell her." Tuesso noted. "I mean, this reincarnation theory is silly, but you're stuck to it, I'd think you'd be able to ask her."

Cassian shook his head, too frustrated to argue back. "You're right. I don't know what happened."

"Just try talking to her about it in the car. It'll be easier to do it in person than over the phone." Tuesso shrugged, grabbing his luggage and leaving. "I'm heading to the lodge early with the rest of the accounting department. Good luck."

Cassian nodded in thanks and furrowed his brows, going to the mirror to make himself look at least somewhat presentable.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassian Andor is a salesman for Valley Tech, a company specializing in selling various computer parts to other companies. You're the receptionist for Valley Tech, with a little crush on your coworker. Little do you know, Cassian has known you longer than you can even remember. And he's going to help you get those memories back.

"Have fun!" Jyn smiled as you left, locking the door as Cassian got out of his car to help you with your bags.

"Thank you again for offering to drive." You noted, nodding as he opened the passenger side door for you.

"Don't thank me, I was happy to offer." Cassian replied, putting his car in drive. He was still pissed that he couldn't even talk to you about something he had rehearsed in the mirror so many times. "Ready?"

"Ready." You looked to him as he drove out of your complex and onto the street. The two of you sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments. "Hopefully the retreat is more than just speeches and stock market graphs like last year."

"You and me both." Cassian sighed, looking at you with longing as you stared out the window until a horn honked, forcing him to move when the light had stayed green too long after he'd spent too much time staring at you. "Do you ever get dreams?" You asked suddenly while Cassian drove on the freeway. The grip on the steering wheel tightened as he felt a lump form in his throat.

"Yes, doesn't everyone?" Cassian spoke, still angry that he still can't just let the words he wants to say come out.

You shook your head, sliding down an inch in your seat. "No, I mean like, weirdly vivid dreams. They feel like memories and they always involve our, you know, group. You, Jyn, Bodhi, Baze, Chirrut. Hell, there's a robot in my dreams that sounds like Tuesso!" 

Cassian's jaw tightened. "Yes, I do get those, kinds of dreams. It's… interesting."

For a split-second, you wondered if Cassian's dreams involved you the same way your dreams involved him. Where he would dream about you and him sharing kisses and slipping a ring on your finger. Where he'd dream of reunions and flying through the stars with you.

Where he might have dreamt about holding you in his arms in the middle of a war-torn beach.

'No…' You thought. 'That's a stretch. Those dreams are weirdly romantic, he wouldn't get them.'

"I don't get it. It's just strange." You sighed, looking out of the window when he made a turn for the exit.

* * *

"Promise me you'll be safe." You whispered to Cassian as your squadron flew to Scarif. 'Rogue One.' That was what you called yourselves. The cargo hold was filled with fellow rebels who were willing to fight to get a hold of those plans.

"Only if you promise to be careful." Cassian responded, pulling you flush against his chest with his eyes wide open. He savored every touch ever since you'd kissed him in the med-bay. This very well might be the last time you'll ever be together in peace before all hell broke loose. "I don't want one of us to go back without the other." His touch grazed over your ring. His mother's ring. The very reason he was fighting for was tangible and in his arms. He had a future to look forward to now, he's not going to let it get ripped away from him.

"Cassian, if I die…" You murmured, gasping as he pushed your body away and held your shoulders, looking at you.

"Don't say that." Cassian looked at you, his face serious but his eyes foggy. "We're going to get the plans, fly home, and we'll have our wedding. Our wedding, and our honeymoon, and our family, okay?"

You just nodded, clutching onto his shirt tightly as you embraced one last time.

"We're about to land." Bodhi sighed, his voice shaking slightly.

"Are you ready?" You asked Cassian, as his lips pursed.

"Ready."

You shared one last kiss before the ship landed, the two of you returning to the cargo hold as the imperial inspector boarded the ship.

* * *

"Y/N…" He sighed, after driving in silence for a few minutes.

"Yeah?" You asked, looking over to him.

Good god, he wanted to tell you so badly. He wanted you back so much that it hurt. He'd already mentally beat himself up for still not having the courage to tell you the truth.

"We're here." He sighed, pulling into the lodge.

You nodded, smiling. "Great. Thank you again for taking me, Cassian."

"No problem." He gave you a half-smirk as he helped you unload your bags, and walked up the steps into the mountain resort your company had booked.

Cassian opened the door for you as Bodhi was at the lobby desk, giving the two of you a smile as he got his room key.

"Warehouse doesn't usually get to come to these retreats, I've been missing out." He chuckled, before making his way to his room.

The two of you came up to the desk. "How may I help you today?"

"Cassian Andor and Y/N Y/L/N. We're here for the Valley Tech company retreat." He stated, as the man sitting at the desk's brows raised.

"Oh! Sorry, I assumed you were married." He noted off-hand, making the tension between you and Cassian thick until he rang up your rooms.

"Rooms 21 and 22, you were both placed next to each other. They have a connecting door, too." He smiled, handing you your keys as you made your way to your rooms.

As soon as you entered, you opened the connecting door, only to see Cassian on the other side, looking like he was reaching for the doorknob at the same time.

The both of you chuckled, as he entered your room. "Looks like we both had the same idea." He remarked, as you both sat at the edge of your bed.

"You know, as much as I hate working sometimes, I gotta thank the company. Without it, I wouldn't have met you for the first time." You sighed, smiling as Cassian's face fell.

"Of course, I feel the same." He forced a smile, but your words still rang clear in his mind.

_ 'Without it, I wouldn't have met you for the first time.' _


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassian Andor is a salesman for Valley Tech, a company specializing in selling various computer parts to other companies. You're the receptionist for Valley Tech, with a little crush on your coworker. Little do you know, Cassian has known you longer than you can even remember. And he's going to help you get those memories back.

All of your coworkers sat in a conference room the next day, headed by a woman, no later than her 40s, making a speech. "Hello everyone! I'm Catherine Luminar, and we're here today to talk about building trust between both clients and coworkers."

Everyone from the office sighed as the lady working for the lodge's retreat program went on and on about 'teamwork' and 'trust building.'

"Is… is this what I've been missing out on?" Bodhi whispered to you, as you nodded.

"Surprisingly, this is more interesting than last year's retreat." You commented, until the woman on stage clapped her hands.

"Alright, everyone! We're going to kick off this retreat with a good old fashioned trust fall!" She grinned, as you could practically hear the whole room sigh. "Now, I'm going to pair you off with a fellow co-worker, and you will each take turns standing on this step-ladder and falling, trusting that your partner will catch you!"

"Great…" You muttered, as everyone stood up from their seats.

* * *

"Come on!" Catherine grabbed your wrist as she dragged you around the room, much too excited for this particular exercise.

"Here!" She pulled Cassian into the front, joining your hands together. "You are now trust partners!"

"Looks like we managed to get lucky." You noted, as Cassian's hand lingered on your own, before he got a hold of himself and pulled back.

Before he could reply, Catherine announced, "Alright! Will your partner please go up onto the first step on the stool?" She called, as you and Cassian stared at each other.

"I'll go." He spoke, stepping up onto the step ladder and falling back, yourself managing to catch him and stumbling backwards slightly.

Cassian chuckled as you struggled to keep him up. "They always do trust falls for some reason."

"Yeah, sometimes I don't get why either." You noted as he stood back up.

"Now, will your other partner please go to the highest step on the ladder and fall?"

"Oh come on, how come I get the longer fall?" You sighed, climbing to the top of the step ladder, where you'd fall about three feet down before Cassian caught you.

You fell back, eyes closed and Cassian catching you but tripping, taking you with him.

You landed with a thud, his arms wrapped around your waist and your eyes still closed. "God…" You groaned softly, opening your eyes.

Cassian was there, but he wasn't wearing his normal button down shirt. He was wearing some kind of beige shirt and a jacket with a logo you kept seeing in your dreams.

His eyes were glassy and it looked like he was begging. He looked like he was crying and yelling, but you couldn't hear anything. He shuddered, holding you as you saw a blue sky, with laser-like lights whizzing past you.

For some reason, you felt in pain. Overwhelming, unbearable physical and emotional pain and you didn't know what to do. You trembled, trying to grab onto Cassian's forearm but your body couldn't move.

* * *

"Y/N?" Cassian spoke, shaking you softly until he saw your wide eyes shaking and tears flow out onto your cheeks while you kept the same, fearful expression.

He grew especially worried, as Bodhi and Catherine rushed to you. Cassian had never seen you so distraught before.

"Come on, come back to me." He murmured, until you blinked, sitting up. You wiped your tears, unaware that you had even begun crying in the first place.

"What just happened…? I-I saw you. And that warzone, where I was laying in the ground. I'm not dreaming, I'm awake this time. What's happening?" You rambled.

Cassian said nothing, but hoisted you up, telling Catherine you'd felt a bit sick and that he was taking you up to lay down.

He let you lie in his bed, as you slowed your breathing.

"Cassian, I don't know what the hell is going on, I'm probably, maybe hallucinating or something." You sighed.

Cassian saw you as your breathing quickened again, having no idea what to do but put his arm around you.

When he held you, your visions began again, this time it was in some kind of clearing, watching as airships flew away and landed with you in his arms.

You pushed away, becoming fearful of the sudden hallucinations you've been having. "What's going on?" You shuddered, as Cassian still couldn't think of other ways to try and comfort you.

Until he remembered one thing.

* * *

"So, what you're saying is that they're memories?" Cassian repeated, as Mon Mothma nodded.

"Once you accept that they're memories, the dreams will begin to subside. That's what happened to me, at least." She explained, before straightening her back and looking the former captain in the eye. "However, yours might be harder to be rid of."

"My dreams? Why?" He inquired.

"When you were in the Rebellion, you were close with a girl. Her name was Y/N Y/L/N, a commander for our ground squadrons." Mothma explained, placing a hand on his shoulder and sighing. "That woman you keep seeing in your dreams? She was your fiance. That battle you keep seeing in your dreams, on that beach, that was Scarif. The fighters there… they didn't make it."

Cassian soon had a lump in his throat. He had someone to love. She died before they could be married.

She had to die in his arms.

"That… That doesn't explain the dreams though. How can I be free of them?"

"From what I can think of," Mothma surmised, her hand lightly resting on her chin. "...you have some unfinished business to take care of, and so does she. Jyn doesn't have the dreams as much anymore because she was able to get her father's plans. However, you are a different matter."

She looked at him with a solemn expression. "You and Y/N were practically soulmates. So much so that I think even the Force wanted you together. But when the battle happened, you were torn apart."

"Y/N…" He mumbled, the name so familiar to his lips. "How can I find her, then?"

"Unfortunately…" She sighed, her arms at her sides. "That, I don't know. My only advice is to just wait for the Force to bring you together."

* * *

He felt comforted knowing that he wasn't just having weirdly vivid and tragic dreams. That his dreams were a part of his past life.

He hoped you'd feel the same comfort he did when he learned the truth.

"...They're not dreams." Cassian finally spoke, letting his words flow out.

"What?"

"Those dreams you've been having, the rest of us too. They're… memories."

"What?" You sat up, as he crossed his arms.

"All those dreams you've been having. About the war where you were shot. Where we met, when I proposed to you. Everything. I remember them too."

You backed up, your reality practically crashing down on you. "Cassian, what are you implying?"

"I'm not implying, I'm telling you the truth. Everything that you dream of, the rest of us have too. Jyn has dreams, she remembers. Chirrut remembers. Even Bodhi's dreams are dawning on him. Mon Mothma's had them too, she's the one that helped me realize they were memories." He confessed, sitting on the side of the bed next to you, attempting to hold your hand until you pulled back, afraid it might trigger another vision, flashback, hallucination… whatever it was.

"We were going to get married. Start a family. Then Scarif happened and it tore you away from me." Cassian sighed. "Ever since I was young, I've had constant dreams. Memories of before. We fought in the rebellion together. I met you when we were teenagers. We were both young and reckless, but I loved you then, and frankly, I love you now."

He shuddered, as you stood up trying to process everything.

'Okay, sure, the guy you like just said he liked you back, that's good, Y/N.' You thought.

But now, everything you knew was just a lie. You were living again with these constant dreams. Memories. Whatever the hell they were.

And the fact that they've been plaguing you at night with mixtures of Cassian and you together, you and Cassian fighting.

Cassian watching you die, until you woke back up like nothing ever happened.

You don't know why, but you ran.

"Y/N, wait-" Cassian tried to stop you, but you were too busy trying to handle everything and having a panic attack.

"No… no no no, leave me alone. When you held me I remembered that awful beach thing that I keep dreaming about. Don't come near me, leave me alone." You ran to your room as Cassian followed.

"Y/N, please. I-"

"Go away!" You shuddered, closing the connecting door and locking it, your back against it as you slid down, trying to reconstruct everything that he had told you.

Memories.

Not just dreams.

Memories that decided to haunt you your entire life.

Now you knew why you really ran.

**You were afraid.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassian Andor is a salesman for Valley Tech, a company specializing in selling various computer parts to other companies. You're the receptionist for Valley Tech, with a little crush on your coworker. Little do you know, Cassian has known you longer than you can even remember. And he's going to help you get those memories back.

You had avoided Cassian for four days, which was most of the week-long retreat. Even down to just letting his notes from under the door pile up, you weren't interacting.

As much as it pained you to ignore him, you were realizing that your dreams, your nightmares, they were all real.

All of it was  _ real _ .

You heard a knock on the door, standing up and checking to see if it was him.

Instead, Chirrut and Jyn stood outside, as you opened your room door and let them in.

"Jyn? Chirrut? What are you doing here?" You asked, as you closed the door and they sat down on your bed.

"Cassian called me. Told me what happened." Jyn said. "I came here as quickly as I could, Chirrut wanted to help."

"You knew." You sighed, as she hugged you. "Both of you knew."

"I know, I'm sorry. I promised Cassian that he could be the one to help you remember everything. We had no idea you'd be so affected." She held you a little tighter. "I'm so sorry, Y/N."

"It's fine." You gave her a sad smile, as Chirrut raised his hand slightly.

"Y/N. From what I recall, Cassian and yourself were inseparable. I can sense that you two are being pushed together, and you're trying to resist."

You looked down at your lap, fidgeting with your hands.

"You're afraid, aren't you?"

"Is it that obvious?" You chuckled half-heartedly, looking to the connecting door. "If they really are memories, what then? I'm not the same exact person he fell for back then."

"The Force works in mysterious ways, Y/N." He noted, as another flashback hit you. Chirrut and Jyn rushed to sit you down as your eyes grew bleary and you went into a small, hazy daze.

* * *

It was nighttime. Cassian had managed to sneak out with you and fly out on his U-Wing. It was interesting to be in the ship without K-2SO co-piloting and making snarky remarks about your relationship.

"Why did you take me out here? You know I have recruits to train tomorrow." You smiled, looking at him as he shook his head.

"Just wanted to take you out again. I know you mentioned that you don't get to fly much, outside of your A-Wing."

"Wow, Andor. You sure know your way to a girl's heart." You joked.

"Of course I do." He noted, taking your hand. "Look who I managed to win over."

You scoffed, squeezing his hand lightly before returning to the controls.

Soon, you noticed he had been flying in circles, not stopping to land on any planet that came into view.

"Cassian, we haven't landed anywhere. What's going on?" You looked out of the window , taking in the starry sky, until you turned around, Cassian kneeling by the co-pilot seat, looking up at you. "...Cassian?"

"None of these planets are good enough." He sighed, his breath trembling softly.

"Good enough for what?" You whispered, confused as to why he was kneeling at your seat.

"Maker, you're beautiful." He murmured to you, before taking out a velvet box from his coat pocket.

Your breath hitched. "What are you doing?" You knew very well, exactly what he was doing.

"I'm doing what I should have a long time ago." He smiled, taking your hand as you took off your seatbelt and turned the seat towards him. "When I first met you, I swear, I felt more alive that I ever had before. I need you, here, with me. And the Rebellion? You never know when it'll all be over. So I'm taking my chances."

He looked up to you, nothing but love and admiration evident in his eyes. "I know that if we ever get separated, I'm always going to find you, no matter what. I know that if you ever get hurt, I will always take care of you. Because, I'm so,very in love with you, even if we don't show it in public, I have never been more sure that you are the person I want to spend my life with."

He took a deep breath, before opening the velvet box and revealing a simple, yet beautiful silver engagement ring. "This ring was my mother's. I know she and my father would have loved you."

"So tell me, Commander Y/N Y/L/N, will you grant me the honor of becoming your husband, and for you to become my wife?" His throat felt dry as he shook, more nervous for this than any mission he had ever been on.

"Will you marry me?"

You gulped, eyes growing glassy as you nodded, Cassian sharing your tearful, yet elated expression as he shot up, pulling you up with him and pressing a passionate kiss towards you as he slipped the ring onto your finger.

The flight back to base was hasty and quick, with the both of you sprinting back to your unit with gleeful smiles on your faces like you were teenagers again.

* * *

"I know she's scared. I shouldn't have said anything." Cassian groaned, while Baze patted his back and Bodhi gave him a sympathetic smile.

"I still can't believe this reincarnation thing is actually real. I'd be just as freaked out as her if I found out I lived more than one life." Tuesso said. "But I do hope Y/N will be alright."

"It's hard, knowing your reality is crashing down on you. Seeing Y/N in such a distressed state, that only made me realize just how real my dreams felt. Chirrut and Jyn are here, they're talking to her. Don't worry." Baze noted.

Bodhi sighed, crossing his arms. "Jyn told me those dreams, they're there to remind us. Fate, the Force, whatever it is. It's giving us a second chance. I… I don't want to waste my new beginning, and I don't think you should either. Just make the most of what you have. Hopefully she'll come around."

"How? She's terrified of me." He tightened his jaw, standing up and pacing around the room.

"Just give her some time." Bodhi said.

"When she's ready, you'll know." Baze smiled slightly, before they both looked to the door, watching Chirrut and Jyn enter.

"How is she?" Cassian asked.

"Getting better." Jyn confirmed. "She's still trying to take in everything. She had another flashback."

"What was it of?" He asked, worry evident in his expression.

"When you proposed to her. She started crying, but not for long." Jyn replied, as Cassian smiled slightly, remembering that night with crystal clarity. "She still loves you, Cassian. She's just, very confused at the moment."

"Don't worry too much. I know they'll be able to sort things out." Chirrut stated with confidence.

"I can just sense it."


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassian Andor is a salesman for Valley Tech, a company specializing in selling various computer parts to other companies. You're the receptionist for Valley Tech, with a little crush on your coworker. Little do you know, Cassian has known you longer than you can even remember. And he's going to help you get those memories back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (To help with the mood of this chapter, listen to 'Unbroken Promise' by Erick Baker.)

It was the last night at the retreat. You were isolating yourself, you and Cassian only exchanging longing gazes but too afraid to talk to each other about what had happened.

You were working out your memories, still trying to make sense of it.

You didn't know exactly how to fell or react, but you were trying your best.

You closed your eyes, waiting for another memory to come to you.

* * *

"What do we do now?" You asked, sitting by Cassian on top of your A-Wing, looking up at the stars after he had confessed his feelings to you. After you returned his affections by kissing him in the medbay.

For the first time, you heard Cassian say the words, "I don't know." He looked to you, a smile in the soft night glow. "We can try, though."

You moved closer to him, resting your head on his shoulder and holding your legs to your chest. "I thought you didn't want to get close to anyone."

"I still don't." He sighed. "I'm so, very imperfect. And still, you're here, and I never thought… you, of all people, would find anything in such a broken man."

He placed an arm around you, amazed that you had been willing to let him into your life like he had done to you. When you pressed your cheek into his chest, listening to his heartbeat, that was the only response he ever needed.

"What happens if we get separated though?" You inquired. "If I get kidnapped, or ambushed and ki-"

"Stop." He commanded, as you clamped your mouth shut. "Nothing will happen to you or to me. And if something does, we'll always find each other. Remember?"

You nodded with a solemn smile, remembering the promise you and Cassian had made as teenagers.

"We'll be fine." He murmured, pulling you flush against his chest, being sure to avoid your injuries.

"Alright." You nodded, staring up at the sky with him as he lightly traced shapes along your forearm. 'He hasn't changed a bit.' You smiled, looking out the window and seeing the night sky.

"It won't hurt." You mumbled to yourself, pulling on jeans, a shirt, and a sweater before going onto the porch and sitting down on the steps, looking up like you had done so many times before.

Scarif. Jedha. Yavin 4. Naboo. Corellia. Coruscant. All these places you have been remembering since your days as a child. You wondered if they still existed.

You heard the door open behind you and saw Cassian stepping outside, presumably for fresh air until he saw you sitting in front of him. "Sorry, I'll-"

"Don't." You interrupted, before gesturing to the step next to you. He sat down, his arms resting on his legs as you continued to look up at the sky.

"Do you think they still exist?" You asked him.

"What still exists?"

You pointed to the sky. "Scarif, Yavin 4, all the others. Do you think they're still around?"

His eyes grew wider, noticing that you had remembered planet names now. "Sometimes. Sometimes I think they're still around."

You nodded, continuing to look up.

"Y/N, I… I'm sorry I scared you like that. You deserved to know the truth, I just didn't think it would hit you so hard." He began to speak, as you started listening to him, but not making eye contact. "I know you're confused right now, but, it doesn't change the fact that I still, have feelings for you."

He chuckled nervously to himself. "Always have. Always will."

You took a deep breath, before finally speaking. "We found each other."

"What?" Cassian asked.

"When we were teenagers, we promised each other that if we get separated, we'll find each other, right? You also said that when you told me you loved me. And when you proposed to me." You smiled, finally looking at him. His expression was nothing short of shock and relief. "At least, I hope so. I still can't tell the difference between actual dreams and memories."

"I told you that." He confirmed, looking down with a smile.

"I may not remember as much as you do, but, I'm willing to try." You sighed.

"Are you sure?" He murmured.

"Yes. I just, want to take my time. I know, from my dreams at least, that I promised to pick up where we left off after Scarif, but I don't know if I can exactly do that." You chuckled, until he took your hand and you looked up. He had been staring at you like you had constellations in your eyes, and he smiled. He smiled, big and genuine for the first time in a long time.

"We made so many promises." He smiled, his eyes exhausted yet twinkling at the same time.

You nodded, holding his other hand softly. "I'll try to keep them this time."

His eyes were glassy and bleary, a sight rarely seen. "I missed you." He stated, pulling you into his arms and holding you as if you'd fly away if he let go.

"I'm sorry I took so long." You mumbled, before he pulled away.

"Don't ever be sorry. I know how hard it is to accept your dreams." He sighed, one hand on your cheek. "We'll take it one day at a time, okay? I promise."

You nodded, pressing your forehead softly against his while your fingers intertwined with his. "I'm sorry I couldn't hold up my end of the bargain." Your eyes welled up slightly as he pulled back, leaving only a couple inches of space between you two.

"No, no, it's okay." He smiled, looking at you like he was back on Yavin 4 with the woman he loved. "You have nothing to be sorry for. I know it's hard. But we'll work through it, alright?"

"Promise?" You asked.

He nodded, placing a kiss on your forehead and pulling you to his chest as he rested his chin on the top of your head, knowing this was just the first promise of a new life together. A new love formed from a love gone wrong.

_ "I promise." _

* * *

"Valley Tech, this is Y/N."

That's what Cassian listened to every day, without fail. He no longer had a need to write down the classic 'help her remember' task on his to-do list. But he wrote it anyway.

"Yes, I'll transfer your call to him right now." You pressed a button to transfer a client call to Mr. Ryscandor, before looking up and seeing Cassian at his desk. You smiled, glad that whatever it was: Fate, Destiny, the Force, you were glad it decided to intervene.

It had been two years since the retreat. Jyn was amazing when helping you get your memories in order, and Cassian, with no complaint, waited for you every day, helping you along your path to remember your past more clearly.

Mon Mothma had congratulated the two of you for managing to find each other, and wished you the best of luck.

Tuesso was surprised that the past lives were really true, but he thought nothing of it after that. Jyn once had the theory that he was really reincarnated to life from his former droid stature, but all of you could never place it. Tuesso told nobody that he sometimes got snippets of dreams on Jedha and Scarif. He knew that it would end in them trying to help him 'remember,' and frankly, he was perfectly happy as he was.

Chirrut was glad to tell Baze 'I told you so' whenever the whole group had gotten together, much to his dismay. Baze still chuckled though.

Bodhi had finally moved on from his awful history with the Empire, and took this as a sign for a new, proper beginning. He was scheduled to get a promotion from Shipping and Stock soon. 

You and Cassian took it slow, from simple dates to moving in together. As time progressed, you knew that this was the man you were destined to be with, especially if death itself couldn't"t keep you apart. As you finished up the day, Cassian went to your desk, holding his arm out to you as you stood up from your desk.

"Let's go home." He smiled, and you noticed his hand trembled slightly when you took it. The drive home was a comfortable silence, and you arrived at your house, but Cassian had other plans.

He immediately dragged you to the backyard, where you had laid in the soft grass together as you joked about your history, in both past life and current life.

"Was I really that reckless of a pilot?" You laughed, as Cassian nodded with a chuckle.

"There's a reason you were a ground force commander, Y/N." He replied. You hit his arm lightly as you both smiled at each other, before you turned your attention back to stargazing, thinking about all those planets you remembered. All the stars you'd see when you were with Cassian in his ship.

He put his hand in his pocket and felt around for an object, admiring it softly in the moonlight when you looked away.

He thanked his lucky stars that you had come back into his life. That you were finally reunited and he just  _ knew _ that this was a new start for the both of you.

He held up his mother's ring as he leaned on his elbow, simply holding it up as you smiled and nodded. It wasn't exactly like the last time he proposed, but frankly, it felt perfect. He slipped the ring onto your finger, returning the item of jewelry to it's rightful place. His lips met yours, soft but yearning, as he had finally gotten what he wanted.

You were back to where you left off. A promise was broken and resealed, and you knew, you both knew that death was nothing when it came to love. The two of you went back inside, and Cassian thanked his lucky stars that the woman in front of him, beautiful and kind, had gained remembrance. And as the two of you lied in bed, fingers intertwined as the cool metal of the engagement ring brushed against his own, he knew that, this time, he won't ever let go.


End file.
